Copy Ninja 2!
by KnifeLife
Summary: "Your son! But the only resemblance is that mask!" An AU where Kakashi adopts Naruto. Implanted Sharingan, Not Godlike. A Stronger, Bored, Lazier, Funnier, and Kakashi-like Naruto. su, su pairing, Slow Develop. Bad Civilian Council, May be bumped up to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

:(

This is my first Naruto Fanfiction! Yay... My grammar is passable... Hopefully.

Naruto will be pretty strong for his age, but that's just because he's got Kakashi as his dad and many mentors. He won't be a godlike S-rank ninja at the age of 14 or anything.

Naruto's early life is going to be briefly explained in this chapter. I wasn't going to do it, but I felt like I needed to add some more character bonding with my plan.

 **LINE BREAK**

"... Fuck", said Hiruzen. It was rare for the Sandaime to swear, but after the events of tonight, it was hard not to. His successor, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime had just sealed away the Kyuubi into his own son but died in the process while trying to protect his newborn along side with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Kakashi were all sitting in the Hokage office, little Naruto squealing happily without a clue of what had just happened to his biological parents.

"He's really gone, isn't he.", said Jiraiya with a choked voice. His beloved student that he considered his son had died just as he was starting a family. As an orphan, that was one of Minato's goal, but it seemed like it was one that he would never achieve.

Kakashi sat with his face in his hands, working on believing that the last precious person in his life was gone. His father, Obito, Rin, and now Minato were all dead, and he was left alone in this world.

Kakashi raised his head slowly and looked at the child who was in Jiraiya's arms, tugging at Jiraiya's hair.

"Is that his son?", asked Kakashi.

"Yes", replied Hiruzen, "And the third container of the Kyuubi. The last wish of Minato was that he would be seen as a hero, but unfortunately, if the word spreads he will most likely be shunned by the community as much as I hate to admit it. Jinchurikis have never been treated normally and face an incredible amount of prejudice because of what they contain. With the wounds of the night fresh in their minds, the people of the leaf village will most likely refuse to believe that he is just a child with the exception of a select few."

Kakashi nodded and frowned as he looked at the child. He had nothing against him, in fact he was worried that his sensei's son would have to face such a hard life. He didn't deserve it.

"So, what's going to happen to him then?", asked Kakashi.

"Well... He'll have to be sent to an orphange. Jiraiya is just too busy with his spy network and I am too old to take care of the child.", said the Sandaime.

Kakashi lifted his gloved hand and started stroking the small amount of hair in Naruto's head. Naruto smiled widely and squeled in approval; Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"...Then I'll take care of him. The orphanage would never take good care of him, and the least I can do to repay Minato-sensei is to take care of his child."

Jiraiya and Hiruzen's eyes widened at Kakashi's statement. "You can't be serious kid, you're just 15 years old!", said Jiraiya.

Kakashi sighed. "I know, but since no one is going to take care of him, I will."

"Kakashi, you must take in everything to account. You'll have to buy baby products and have someone take care of him while you're on missions. The responsibilities are quite tiring, and I can tell you that from experience. Are you sure about this?", asked Hiruzen.

"Yes. Nothing will change my mind at this point. I can use some of my family's savings to help me raise him if I had to. My father did leave behind quite a bit of money before he died. I can also have Anko or Gai look after him for a bit while I'm gone.", said Kakashi.

Hiruzen took notice that Kakashi had determination in his eyes and rubbed his forehead to relieve the headache that was developing. "Alright Kakashi, if you insist, I am in no position to decline. If you ever need any help, make sure you come to me for advice."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama.", said Kakashi, taking little Naruto from Jiraiya's arms.

"That's one problem solved. Jiraiya, come with me. We have a council to deal with..."

 **4 years later, Naruto age: 4**

Kakashi collapsed into his sofa, the exhaustion from the day before finally catching up to him.

Running a hand through his gravity defying silver hair, he noticed from the corner of his uncovered eye that a little blonde was waddling up towards him with a fox plushy tucked under his right arm.

"Sup, daddy!", said Naruto, smiling under his mask and giving Kakashi his own version of Kakashi's eye smile.

Kakashi smiled and hugged Naruto as he crawled up next to him.

Kakashi had already put a err... 2 masks on Naruto ever since he was old enough to walk for two reasons. 1: No one could see those adorable whisker marks unless they were special to him and 2: It gave Naruto and Kakashi some sort of a resemblance.

"Hey, Naruto, whaddave you been doing for the past 2 days I was gone? I hope you haven't been too naughty.", said Kakashi in a tired voice.

Naruto jumped up and slammed his weight into Kakashi's stomach, making Kakashi choke as wind was knocked out of him.

"'Course not, daddy! Shisui came over and took care of me just as you asked! He's really cool and I want to be a super ninja just like him!", said Naruto.

Kakashi, who had regained his bored and tired mood asked "If Shisui's a super ninja, then what am I, Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head in a very cute way, making Kakashi smile under his mask. "Hmm a super duper ninja!"

"Well, you're already starting to train a little bit, so I'm sure you'll be a super duper ninja in no time, Naruto."

 **CRASH**

Kakashi instantly sat up from his seat, putting a protective hand over Naruto and looking around to see if he could spot the intruder.

"Stay here, Naruto", he said "I'll be right back to deal with whoever bro-"

"WASSUP, NARUTO! I Think I MIGHT HAVE BROKEN YOUR DOOR!", shouted a loud but obviously female voice.

Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped, instantly recognising the voice. "Anko... Save your destructive power for later in the T&I Department, thank you very much.", said Kakashi.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you asked me to look after Naruto if you weren't back by today, and you know I hate kids, especially the blond brat in your arms right there!", said Anko

"... Thanks for coming, but I'm back today so I can take care of him now.", said Kakashi.

"Your welcome! And feel free to not ask me again!", said Anko, jumping out the window.

"Psh, Sadistic Snake Lady's annoying", said Naruto.

Kakashi, who had just used the last of his energy could not reply, but was only able to squueze out 3 words. "Good night, Naruto."

Kakashi fell asleep, Naruto joining him shortly after.

 **1 year later**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, throwing kunai with deadly accuracy at the targets. He felt much slower than usual because of the weights that were given to him by a certain green freak. With 3 kunai left, he threw them all at once and landed right in front of a man who was training him.

Naruto had met Shisui when Shisui was training where he usually trained, and saw that Shisui was very good. Naruto asked if Shisui could give him some pointers, and after a few more meeting, Shisui and Naruto regularly trained together.

"You're really good for your age, Naruto", said the man, looking around with glee at the kunai that dug in deep into the bulls eye of the targets and extending a hand to help Naruto to get back on his feet.

Naruto took the hand and stood up, readjusting his scarf and said "Not as good as you, Shisui."

Shisui chuckled softly and gave him a light pat on the back. "Well of course I am, I've got more than a decade of experience than you, but you're better than I was when I was a few years older than you!"

Naruto gave Shisui an eye smile and sat down. "I hope that one day, there won't be fighting anymore."

Shisui sat down next to Naruto and held his fist out for a fistbump. "Yap, and I can second that."

Naruto fist-bumped Shisui and pulled out some shuriken to practise his accuracy. "So, can you teach me a little bit more about chakra?", asked Naruto.

"Of course I can, Chakra is the energy that gives a ninja their power! It's an energy field created by all living things, merged by their physical strength. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the world together.", said Shisui.

"That's a pretty good description, I suppose. Thanks obi w- I mean Shisui.", said Naruto.

"Speaking of which, do you know your natural affinity?", asked Shisui.

"... No?", said Naruto, tilting his head in a confused manner.

"That's fine", said Shisui, ruffling up Naruto's hair. "I guess we can find out know, since you have decent chakra control. There are five different natural affinities of chakra. Wind, Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning. They all have different properties that give a ninja an advantage or a disadvantage, depending on which one."

"Alright, I'm following so far... How do you figure out what type you have?", asked Naruto.

"Pretty simple, all you have to do is just push some chakra into special chakra paper and see how it reacts", said a familiar voice from behind.

"Sup, dad!", said Naruto.

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch, listening to their conversation. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to know your affinity or affinities."

"Wait, affinities? You can have more than one?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, it is quite rare to be born with two, but it is certainly more than possible.", said Kakashi. _'Also likely for you since Minato-sensei had Wind and Lightning for his affinities and Kushina-san had Fire...'_

"I got some chakra paper right here, Kakashi-senpai", said Shisui.

"Hmm. Thanks Shisui", said Kakashi, taking the paper that he handed to him.

"What affinities do you have, dad? Shisui?", asked Naruto.

Kakashi took a paper and held it between two fingers and pushed some chakra through it. The paper crinkled, showing that he had a lightning affinity. "I have a lightning affinity, but I've trained myself to be able to use different affinities. Through training, you can learn new techniques of different affinities that you don't naturally have. However, your natural affinity will always be the strongest."

Shisui pulled out a sheet of paper for himself and pushed some chakra through it. The paper cut in half before the halves burnt. "I have Wind and Fire affinities. I don't use wind that often, so I guess Fire's my main affinity."

"Cool", said Naruto, taking a piece of chakra paper and pushing chakra through it. The paper then split in half, one half burning and the other crinckling.

Shisui and Kakashi's eyes widened, realizing that Naruto had not one, not two, not four, but THREE affinities!

"... Uhh That's... Preetty rare...", said Shisui.

"... Uhh, yeah...", said Kakashi.

"Soo what affinities do I have?", asked Naruto.

 _'Wow, Naruto inherited all three affinities of his parents! That's really rare... I expected Fire or Lightning or maybe Wind but Fire Wind and Lightning?!',_ though Kakashi.

 _'Yup, this kid's going places.',_ though Shisui.

"...Well, Um, Uh, Ah, Ooh, Bazoom, Shamblebobbledibbledooble Uhhh, Fire, Wind... And Lightning?", said

 _'Shamblebobbledibbledooble? Nice word... I might use it sometime! But Woah! Three affinities! Awesome!' ,_ thought Naruto. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes", said Kakashi and Shisui at the same time.

"Having three affinities is very rare and is a very valuable gift, Naruto. Your jutsu arsenal will be much larger to begin with, and I believe you will be a ninjutsu specialist ninja, having three affinites means that you can use three types of ninjutsu very effectively.", explained Kakashi.

"Great! I'm awesome!", said Naruto.

"Oh boy... This kid is really going places.", said Shisui.

 **1 year later.**

A masked blonde was panting slightly, waiting for his dad to come and pick him up after a long training session with Shisui.

Today, Shisui and Naruto trained at Training Grounds 14, which was right next to a park. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, Naruto went over and started walking around in small laps to cool his body down while keeping himself busy while his dad arrived. He hated being bored, even though he never showed it. In fact, he always looked bored, just like his dad.

As he was walking down the path, Naruto noticed that a few kids were gathered, and some were yelling at each other.

Naruto started to frown as he walked towards them and started to eavesdrop their conversation. One group seemed to be arguing with the other. Naruto also noted that one group was significantly younger and smaller than the other, maybe the same age as he was. The group who had older kids seemed to be around 14 or 15 years old and all 4 had Leaf ninja forehead protectors; they were probably genin of the Leaf village.

The younger group consisted of 3 girls and 2 guys. One guy was... Heavy and was munching on some chips while the other guy had a pineapple hair-cut and looked slightly concerned yet somehow bored at the same time. The three girls looked more scared. One had blond hair, one had blue hair, and the last had pink hair.

 _'Pink hair? Is that even natural?',_ Naruto asked himself.

"Hey! Leave her alone!", yelled the blonde girl. Naruto's frown increased as the genin group grabbed the blue haired and pink haired girl's hairs and started tugging on them.

"Look at these, I should do the village a favour and cut them, they're so ugly! Especially the pink one with the massive forehead, who did you get the hair from? Your mom? I bet she's just as ugly as you are with the pink hair and wide forehead."

The pink haired girl started to cry a little bit, and struggled even harder at the thought of having her hair cut off.

"And you, what's wrong with your eyes? I bet you're one of those Hyuga assholes, always thinking they're superior to others. Boys, let's teach these kids a lesson and make sure they don't think any better of themselves."

The heavy kid spoke up next. "Please leave them alone, we're just playing and we accidentally bumped into you."

"Shut it, fatso!", said a genin.

The heavy kid was obviously sensitive when it came to his weight, judging that he was visibly upset. "Don't call me fat! I just have big bones! Why can't you just leave us al-"

"I said, Shut it!", said the genin, slapping the heavy kid across the face, taking him off the ground. The pineapple haired kid rushed to his friend and glared at the genin.

"You're probably fat because your parents are too. I'd hate to meet them, they'd probably cover my entire area of vision with their massive size.", said a genin. The other genins laughed at the remark.

That was more than enough for Naruto to take action. Seriously! What was wrong with these genin? They were suppose to set examples for the next generation, not discourage them! Also, what was wrong with those kids?! They should be defending themselves and at least trying to fight back. They were insulting their parents and all they were doing was asking them to stop being assholes.

Just as a genin was about to punch the heavy kid again, Naruto slammed his foot into the genin and followed it up with a punch in the face.

The kids watched in surprise and relief as Naruto used the momentum of the punch to grab the genin by the neck and slam him into the ground with his weight.

"Who's this kid?", asked a genin.

"Who cares, let's take him down first!"

Naruto dashed to the 2 other genin as they dashed to him. Just as they were about to land a blow on Naruto, Naruto ducked and raised both of his arms to catch the two of them in a powerful closeline, knocking them both out. Naruto then continued to drop kick the last genin and punch him in the face three times, ending his combo with a strong uppercut to his chin. The first genin that Naruto attacked weakily raised his head to see what had happened, only to have a small foot slam into his skull and knock him out as well.

The other kids stared at the masked blond, wondering what age he was and how strong, considering that he had just knocked out 4 ninjas single handedly without even trying that hard.

The blond haired girl spoke up first. "Thank you for putting those bullys in their place. My name's Ino Yaman-"

Naruto spoke up, cutting her speech before she could finish it. "I really don't care. I can't believe any of you couldn't land even a single blow on them after what they said about you and your parents. Says a lot about this generation...", said Naruto in a bored voice and gave the group a cold, blue stare with his eyes.

Naruto turned to leave, leaving a confused group of children behind.

 **And...**

Cut.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Kishimot

Note: I'll be tweaking canon scenes quite often so don't expect what you're expecting, because if you're expecting what's expected to happen, your expectations will be let down by an unexpected twist. **And... Begin**

 **Naruto age: 5**

Naruto was munching on the dinner his dad made him while silently complaining that it wasn't ramen.

"Yes, I know it's not ramen. Deal with it.", said Kakashi.

"How didja know I was thinking about ramen?", asked Naruto.

Kakashi rolled his visible and invisible eye. "I'm the man that raised you. Figure it out."

"Right... Hey dad?", asked Naruto. Kakashi grunted in reply.

"Have you noticed that Shisui's been... A bit I don't know... Jumpy lately?"

Unknown to Shisui, Naruto had been noticing a few things that were off about him. He looked much more tired than usual and spaced out quite often. Naruto had tried to ignore these signs for quite some time, but it had been increasing at an alarming rate and Shisui did not smile like he did before, always frowning.

"I haven't been interacting with Shisui as of lately, but I'm sure he's just going through a stage in life that's a little bit more stressful for him. Make sure to support him and he'll be back to his normal self before no time. Sometimes in your life you'll go through those stages too. You'll be very grateful to have other people to support you, and Shisui will be grateful if you're there for him. Especially since you're a little kid, it should make him less worried since you're just a little ball of innocence.", said Kakashi, flipping a page in his orange book.

Naruto let out a tired sigh behind his mask. He really wanted to know what was wrong with Shisui; he was one of the few people he could honestly trust. For some reason, a select few group of villagers who had very arrogant personnas gave him glares that made him feel uncomfortable behind his back ever since a young age. Naruto shrugged it off. For now.

"Well... I guess I could go talk to him.", said Naruto "I can go, right? I haven't seen him for a few days."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and looked behind him to take a look at the clock, which read 6:43. "It's pretty late..."

Naruto turned around and tripled the size of his eyes, shining two orbs of blue magnificence at Kakashi. Kakashi, who unfortunately/fortunately had his Sharingan uncovered got the full blast, and was unable to resist. "Alright... Just make sure you have Shisui or his cousin Itachi escort you back, promise?"

"Promise!", said Naruto, putting on his scarf and red sweater on and bolting out the door towards the Uchiha compound.

 **8 Minutes later, Uchiha compound.**

Naruto walked past the large blue gate, entering the Uchiha grounds in the far exterior side of Konohagakure. Naruto walked passed the somewhat familiar roads towards his favourite Uchiha's house.

A few blocks from arrival, he was halted by some commotion in the middle of the street.

A teenage Uchiha with long, brown hair tied behind his back with two bangs in front of him was inside his house, three men surrounding the front door. It seemed as if the men were interrogating the teenager.

Naruto walked closer and noticed that the teenager looked... Slightly familiar. He had come to train with Shisui a few times, and was introduced as Shisui's best friend/cousin, Itachi.

 _'So, what's happening to Shisui's cousin?'_ , thought Naruto. His instincts told him that he should just ignore them and head over to Shisui's house, but his body kept moving towards the 4 males. Naruto reached a corner and hid behind it, poking his head out to see with his right eye what was going on while pushing some chakra into his ears to increase his sense of hearing. He pressed his back against the wall while looking over the corner of his eye towards the scene of confrontation.

Another gift that Naruto 'recieved' at the day of birth were heightened senses. Kakashi always told him that it was because of himself being a dog summoner.

"... Only two people didn't show up for last night's meeting.", said the white haired man.

Itachi simply nodded, looking calm and peaceful.

"Why didn't you show up?", asked the man to his right.

"I apologize. I'll be more careful from now on.", said Itachi, "Now, I must ask you to leave. I have a little sister to take care of."

The white haired man took a step forward, spitting on the ground. "It's regarding the disappearance of Shisui Uchiha 3 days ago."

Naruto's eyes widened as he listened closer to the conversation. His back pressed against the wall harder. A thousand questions popped up in his mind, all somewhere along the lines of: _'Shisui Uchiha, missing? THREE days ago? What the hell is going on?!'_

"Well, I really haven't seen him at all recently. That's unfortunate.", said Itachi, bowing his head down slightly.

The white haired man reached into his pocket and extracted a white piece of paper. Naruto strained his neck in an attempt to get a better view of what it was.

"This is the note Shisui left behind."

Naruto's heart was pounding harder than ever in his life. He leaned over even farther, worry and curiosity thick in his mind.

Much to Naruto's disappointment, Itachi read the note over silently before it was rudely taken from his hand.

"To someone with a Sharingan, it would be easy to mimic his handwriting perfectly. Take it to the ANBU and request that they help out with the investigation!"

The three men turned to leave, so Naruto silently turned around, pretending he was walking the other direction while silently making his way around the block back to Itachi's house to ask a few questions about Shisui.

About 60 seconds later, Naruto made his way around the building, only to find that the three men who were interrogating were on the ground, a little bit of blood coming out of their mouths.

Naruto's head snapped towards Itachi, who had his fists clenched. It was obvious that it was him who hit the three of them.

' _Okay, this is starting to get a bit too much for my brain to handle. I really need someone to explain what's going on...'_ thought Naruto, taking a step back into the shadows.

"... Clan this, clan that! You overestimate your abilities with no idea of the depth of my own. Look at you now, groveling in the dirt.", said Itachi.

"Shisui... Shisui has been keeping keeping a close eye on you recently... Half a year as an ANBU captain has certainly changed you, Itachi. What game are you playing, huh?!" asked the white haired Uchiha.

Itachi's grimace deepened even further at these words. "Obsessed with the organisation. Obsessed with the clan. Obsessed with our lineage. A worthless compulsion that limits our capabilities. Leaving us to fear... What you don't understand."

"Stop it Itachi! What on earth is the matter with you! You've been strange lately. Why aren't you telling us anything?" A new man appeared who had two bangs on the side of his head. He stood with authority and arrogance, much like the common Uchiha did.

"Nothing strange about me. I have my own duties to fulfill... That's all.", said Itachi.

"Then tell me, why weren't you there last night?"

"... To... Achieve the next stage.", said Itachi, pulling out a kunai and throwing it with deadly accuracy at the wall, right in the center of an Uchiha crest without even looking.

' _Now what's going on, Itachi wasn't like this when we met... He was silent, but he was kind and mostly avoided having long conversations...'_ , thought Naruto.

"I've had enough of this pathetic clan...", said Itachi, clenching his fists. "The people of this clan are all the same. You focus on the trivial and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?"

The white haired man, who had just got back to his feet shouted at Itachi. "Enough of this nonsense! Anymore of this and I will have you thrown behind bars! I can't take this anymore. Fugaku-sama! Please give me the orders!"

Naruto held his breath, unsure of what to do next. ' _Okay',_ he thought. ' _I have... A few options. 1, I run away and go see if I can find someone who knows where Shisui's gone... 2, I stay and see what happens 3, I go and help Itachi 4, I reason with the men... Although they look pretty unreasonab-'_

"Nii-chan! You have to stop!". A young female voice interrupted Naruto from his thoughts.

The words obviously had some sort of an affect on Itachi, as he sank down to his knees and apologized. "I apologize for the words I have spoken. I do not have a clue why Shisui has gone missing... I'm truly sorry."

Fugaku let out a tired breath. "He's been tired recently due to his missions from the ANBU Blackops."

"But, Fugaku-sama!"

"Even if you wanted to arrest Itachi right now, you couldn't. He's part of the ANBU, therefore under the direct orders of the Hokage. You'd need a signed warrant from him.", said Fugaku "And as for Itachi, I take full responsibility for him. He will be dealt with, you have my word."

"... Very well sir."

Fugaku walked back into the house, leaving Itachi out by himself. Naruto looked over at the house and caught a glimpse of long blue hair and a pale hand. The blue hair was covering the kid's face, but he could tell she was somewhere around his age. ' _Probably the one who made Itachi stop in his outburst. Must be Shisui's other cousin. Interesting... Now, finally I might be able to ask Itachi about Shisui... Although he did say he didn't know much, I'm sure he can answer some of my other questions',_ thought Naruto.

Itachi stayed on his knees on the ground as Naruto approached him. "Yo, uhh Itachi?", asked Naruto, breaking the silence.

Itachi weakly lifted his head, looking at Naruto with his coal black eyes. "Hello, Naruto. I hope you did not witness what had just happened."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and replied with "Yeah... I kind of did. What was that all about? Is Shisui really gone missing?"

Itachi stood up, putting a hand on his forehead and giving Naruto a tired look. "I'm truly sorry, Naruto-san. The missions have been very tiring on me and I haven't been feeling much like myself. As for Shisui... Yes unfortunately, I believe so..."

Naruto frowned, looking down at the ground. "Where is that guy... He just left without a word! Do you think he's been kidnapped?"

Itachi took a few deep, calming breaths and lifted his head to face the sky. "No, I don't think so... Hold on a minute" Itachi squinted his eyes, spotting a familiar black crow that Shisui used as a summon.

"What's wrong, Itachi?", asked Naruto, looking up at the sky as well.

The crow descended, landing on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi quickly took the piece of paper, reading what it said.

 **Come to the Naka River. I'll explain everything once you get here. Please hurry, I need your help.**

 **-ShiUch-**

 **And...**

Cut.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Currently trying to decide on whether I should make Hinata into a Yandere or not. Any suggestions?

_sss

Naruto read over the note in Itachi's hand, slowly deciphering what it could mean. It was obviously from Shisui, judging by the hand writing and the initials: 'ShiUch'.

"What could that mean, Itachi? Is Shisui in trouble?", asked Naruto.

Itachi pushed chakra into the paper, turning it into ashes before responding to Naruto. "I believe so. I'm going to check out what's wrong. For your own sake, do not tell anyone else about this letter. This was supposed to be read by myself and myself only. Go home, Naruto-kun. It is no longer safe for you inside the Uchiha grounds.", said Itachi.

Naruto furrowed his brow, running a hand through his hair. "No. I'll come with you. My dad told me to be escorted by either you or Shisui on the way back home and if this has something to do with the safety of Shisui, I need to know. He's like an older brother to me and I'd rather go with you and know what's happened rather than go back and not know anything."

Itachi groaned, knowing that he needed to hurry. If he knocked Naruto out, he'd have to drop by Kakashi's house and think up an explanation to why his son was asleep in his arms. It would be easier to just take him and wipe his memory with the sharingan afterwards.

"Follow me, but I will not slow down for you.", said Itachi, jumping over the fence and heading over to the Naka river.

Naruto's face lightened up slightly as he jumped the fence and followed Itachi close from behind.

 **Naka River**

Shisui dodged another fireball headed towards his way and ducked to avoid being hit by a barrage of kunais. ' _Itachi... Hurry up, I could really use some help right now!',_ he thought, throwing a fireball himself at the group of ROOT ANBU agents.

"Shisui Uchiha, surrender your other eye for the future of the Leaf village. We will assure that your death will not be in vain.", said the leading ANBU, who was dressed in a beige coat.

"Future of the Leaf village, my ass. You and I both know that Danzo will hypnotise the Hokage using the Kotoamatsukami for approval of his way of 'defending' the Leaf village! I'll take care of you and put my fist up Danzo's ass next!", said Shisui, coughing out his last few words.

The situation was not looking good for Shisui. He was surrounded by 5 of Danzo's ANBU members, and his sense of direction, accuracy, and his center of balance was all off because he was missing an eye; Danzo forcefully removed his right eye, and was coming for his left.

The 5 men had successfully cornered Shisui, who had his back against the wall. "Do not despair", said an ANBU member, "Your eyes will play a major role for the village's future. You should be honoured by the fact that Danzo-sama had taken such an interest in you".

Shisui's chakra levels were low, and his physical strength was being sapped by the poison that had been injected into his body. He knew that he would die tonight, but he wasn't going to go down without a good fight.

However, he was not alone, at least not anymore.

Itachi and Naruto arrived at the Naka river, and immediately spotted a cornered Shisui and the 5 ANBU. Itachi didn't even hesitate and flashed forward with his tanto in hand and sliced off the head of an ANBU member. One down, Four more to go.

Naruto also dashed forward (Although much slower than Itachi) and punched an ANBU in the gut and grabbed him by his thigh to twist around his body and open up a good blow in the back.

However, Naruto was grabbed by the arm and thrown to a wall. Tears of shock made its way to Naruto's eyes, but Naruto was able to ignore them. For now. He grabbed some pebbles and sand under him and threw it at the ANBU's head, blinding him for a few seconds. Naruto used this opening to kick the man in the shin as hard as he could. A crunching noise came from under him, suggesting that he had done some serious damage to the ANBU's leg.

The ANBU groaned and went down to one knee, but after years of pain tolerance exercises, he was able to recover in no time. "Child, I suggest you remove yourself from the scene immediately. Your memories will be modified at a later date, but if you do not want your life to end tonight, you should run. **Now** ", said The ANBU in a threatening tone.

Naruto stayed silent, only opting to look over his shoulder to see that Itachi was taking on 3 ANBU at the same time, throwing shuriken and fire jutsus while evading strikes.

Itachi caught Naruto's gaze and made a mental note to help the poor kid out as soon as he could. He knew that Naruto was good, but no 5 year old could last long against a traind ANBU agent.

Naruto kicked off the wall and tried to tackle the masked man, but his lack of weight made it easy for the man to simply grab his arm and twist him around. The ANBU pulled out a kunai and brought it down to Naruto who was now lying on the ground, aiming for the heart.

Naruto was able to roll away at the last second and pulled out a kunai from his ninja pouch on his waist. ' _Good thing I brought this thing with me today',_ thought Naruto.

The ANBU kicked off the ground and raised his kunai level to Naruto's head. Naruto, who had been slightly distracted by the fear of actually being in battle for the first time was caught off guard, and was only able to dodge partially out of the way... Just enough for the knife to slice across Naruto's cheek, eyelid, and a little bit into his forehead.

Pain exploded from the left side of Naruto's face, blood running like a stream from Naruto's left eye down his face and tainting his mask red.

" **ARRRGHHH"** , he screamed, clutching his left eye in pain and shock.

"I warned you, child. Now your life will end. Pity, with such potential at such a young age, you might've been able to become a valuable asset in the future.". the ANBU raised his bloody kunai once again, and brought it down to Naruto's exposed back.

However, a massive green hand squeezed itself around his torso, and crushed his body with the strength of a hydrolic press. When the green arm released him, his entire torso was mangled, the only recognizable part of his body being his legs and his head.

Naruto wrapped his scarf around his head, putting pressure on his first fresh battle wound. He looked back at the now mangled corpse of the ANBU, wondering what had happened. He looked to his left to see a bloody and panting Shisui, arm outstreched and a green aura around his body. "Wh-what are you d-doing here, Naruto! H-how did you know where to find me! Did you follow I-itachi?", asked Shisui, coughing out his sentences.

Itachi, who just threw the last ANBU over the river returned to Shisui and Naruto and noticed that Naruto was bleeding quite heavily.

"Yes, and thanks for the save there, Shisui.", said Naruto.

"No problem, and don't thank me, it's my fault you got hurt anyway... Did he get your eye?", asked Shisui.

Naruto sighed and pulled off his scarf, revealing the cut across his eye. "I think he did. I can't see anything from my left eye... Guess I'll have to relearn how to throw a kunai, huh?" Naruto chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that, Naruto...", said Shisui, who went up to his feet and turned to Itachi.

Itachi made his way towards Naruto and gave him an assuring smile, raising his hand towards his left eye. He may not be an expert, but he did know some medical ninjutsu.

After closing Naruto's wound, Itachi turned back to Shisui, who was staring back at the two while panting heavily.

"It's too late to stop it now, Itachi", said Shisui. "If civil war breaks out in the Leaf Village, other nations are sure to attack... Which means a full-scale war."

"Huh? War? What are you talking about, Shisui?", asked Naruto.

"Hush Naruto, adults are talking.", said Shisui, coughing out some more blood and slowly making his way towards the edge of the cliff. "I was going to try to stop the **thing** with Kotoamatsukami, but... Danzo-teme took my right eye... He doesn't trust me and he intends to protect the Village his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks."

"I see. That is quite unfortunate, Shisui. Danzo now has the power of the Kotoamatsukami with him...", said Itachi.

"Exactly. I suspect he'll come after my left eye as well. You... And Naruto are the only people I can trust.", said Shisui, reaching his hand out towards his left eye.

"Shisui, what the hell are you doi-", asked Naruto, but the words were caught in his throat as Shisui forcefully removed his left eye from his eye socket.

Itachi cringed slightly at the sight as well. _'Shisui... Is this the path you are taking?'_ , he thought.

Shisui held out his hand, which now had his left eye inside it. "Naruto, Itachi. You're the only people I can count on. My best friends, my brothers from different mothers, my closest people. Naruto, I'm sorry I won't be there to watch you grow up into the great shinobi I know you'll become, and I'm sorry that I was never able to help you much with your training as well. I'm sorry that I have to make you go through this at such a young age, and I'm just sorry that I'm leaving like this... Itachi-"

Naruto couldn't take anymore of what Shisui was saying. Gone was the fun-loving, ever-smiling Shisui that he had come to become friends with "Shisui, stop saying stuff like that! We took care of the bad guys, you're safe now!"

"No, I'm really not, Naruto. They injected a lethal poison into my bloodstream, and I don't have much time left. It's significantly weakened my body... Now please don't cut me off anymore, I don't have much strength left." said Shisui, in his rare, serious voice. "Itachi, please protect this Village, and honour the name of the Uchiha."

Shisui turned around halfway before turning back to Itachi and Naruto, who's face was now wet with blood and a few tears that were forming in his eye.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. I suppose I'll miss out on all those Christmases, Birthdays and Special events, so... Before I go, I'll be giving you a parting gift, Naruto. Here, take my Sharingan. Consider it my gift to make up for everything, if it makes you feel anymore comfortable. I'll watch over you as your new eye, and a part of me will literally always be with you.", said Shisui, walking over to Naruto. Shisui pulled out a small sealing scroll from his pocket and sealed his left eye into the scroll.

Shisui put the scroll in Naruto's free hand and curled it nice and snug, walking back towards the edge of the cliff.

"Shisui... You can't!", said Itachi.

"I told you, I'm not going to last long anyway... What's with that look of yours?", asked Shisui, "Even like this, I can still see your faces easily, you know. I'm positive you'll carry on without me. So don't worry! You'll both be fine."

"From now on, you may be forced to walk down long, dark paths, one that's filled with pain and suffering. I'll have to apologise that I can't be with you through it all. Still, I hope you don't falter from your paths. Keep moving forward as a Leaf ninja. Although, make a new way for yourself, with your new hands. Don't restrict yourself to what you believe, just go above and beyond. You can do it... I know you can. It's why I'm able to ask the two of you to carry on my will, if that's not too much to ask. I guess this is the end of the road for me...", he continued.

He raised his voice for the last time in life: "I wish I never met you, Itachi... I was far better off as a coward..." Shisui let out a small chuckle. "Thank you for making me into a brave shinobi that you looked up to, Itachi. Don't stop me, if you're my friends. Good bye, Naruto, Itachi. Thank you, for everything. I leave the rest... To you."

Shisui leaned forward, slowly falling into the Naka river,

"SHISUI!", yelled Itachi and Naruto, both running forward in a desperate attempt to catch him.

Itachi and Naruto watched as Shisui's body floated down the stream of the Naka river, slowly fading from their view.

Itachi's eyes turned blood red, it's shape turning into a pinwheel pattern.

"Rest in piece, Shisui", whispered Itachi.

Naruto's consciousness started fading. The events of tonight were starting to prove a little bit too much for his brain to handle. However, the sorrow, unfiltered rage, and anger boiling inside him kept him awake... It almost felt foreign.

Just before his mind slipped away into nothingness, he was caught by Itachi, who put a hand on his chest and put him down on the ground.

Itachi looked down on the half-conscious boy, and activated his sharingan to see that his chakra was... Special to say the least. It was blue, but it was coated with a tint of orange.

"I'll say a few things that might be able to help you with your career as a ninja, if that's still what you wish to take, and to be able to carry on Shisui's will. You have a future ahead of you, Naruto-kun. Don't be like me who tried to take things the fast way. Stay in the academy with the rest of your friends until your final year. Graduating early will only lead you into a path of stress and danger that you will regret taking." Itachi picked up the scroll in Naruto's hand, unrolled it on the ground, and opened the seal.

Naruto groaned slightly, trying to see what Itachi was doing through the massive headache he was experiencing.

Itachi put a hand over Naruto's eye and removed his left eye without causing too much pain for Naruto. "I'll put Shisui's eye into your socket now. Use this gift wisely, Naruto-kun, but use it, not abuse it. It is a great tool that comes in handy at times, but completely depending on it will lead to your downfall one day." Carefully, Itachi aligned the nerves in Shisui's eye into Naruto's eye socket and sped up the healing process with basic medical ninjutsu.

Naruto was able to just barely stay conscious to hear Itachi say: "Do not tell anyone what had happened tonight, Naruto, for your own sake. Not even your father. Oh, and one final tip. Always remember that every technique, person, or seal, no matter how powerful, will always have a weakness."

 **And Cut.**


End file.
